Our last sunrise
by consulting.slytherin1
Summary: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! It's been 5 years since Voldemort won at the battle of Hogwarts; Draco and his lover Harry have spent those years separated by a transparent unbreakable wall.


Dawn was coming and there was no doubt that Harry would be awake before it came; but awake or not, he wouldn't see it. The only window in their cells was closed with magic. Something neither of them had much of left.

Draco sat with his back to the wall just below the window, and his side pressed against the thick clear wall that stood between him and his love.

The two had been locked away since the end of the battle of Hogwarts, since Voldemort won, 5 years to the day by Draco's calculations. Draco had been locked up for turning against Voldemort, he was left alive and punished as an example for others who dare stand up to their dark lord. Voldemort had learned of the two boys relationship and figured out that the worst thing he could do to either would be to hurt the other. For that reason they were punished together.

Their punishment was not to die, but to live. To live knowing that all half bloods and muggle-borns had long since been killed. They lived knowing that there was a rebellion going on, as blood-traitors that had managed to escape Voldemort's punishment tried to fight back. More and more dying with each passing day.

"Good morning, Draco." An all too familiar voice rang through his cell.

"Oh, is it now, Aunty? I never would have known it was morning." He dead-panned, he had long since lost his sneer.

"We caught another one last night, thought you might like to know." Her tone was almost more gleeful then it had been the day they had killed the last muggle born.

"Well, who was it then?" Draco asked, eyes fixed on Harry's sleeping form in his adjoining cell.

"The youngest Weasley boy." She practically cheered.

Draco froze and his blood ran cold. "And what of the girl?" He heard himself ask.

"Her whereabouts are still currently unknown, but we'll find her. We found the rest of them didn't we?" There was the tone again, like she was strangling puppies, or torturing kittens.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Draco asked.

"He's done it, he's finally done it. Our dark lord has finally given me the order to kill you both." She cackled.

Draco could smell it, gas in the air. They were going to make this slow. He had 8 minutes max. He could already feel his chest tightening.

"Can you at least pay me one final courtesy?" Draco asked.

"Why should I?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Because I'm still your nephew, we're still blood." Draco said.

Bellatrix stopped and thought about it.

"Fine!" She snapped. "But only because you're family. What do you want?" She said bitterly.

"I want the window open. I want to see my last sunrise." Draco said.

Bellatrix seemed to scoff at the very idea, but held to her word with a mumbled spell, the thick metal cover that had blocked the sunlight from the cell for five years disintegrated a small gap between the wall and the window, approximately the width of Draco's hand, took the metals place.

Draco stood up and looked out the window. The sun hadn't risen yet and the field outside was dark. When Draco turned around, Bellatrix was gone.

The poison in the air gripped his lungs again and he began to cough, thick, heavy coughsthat left him breathless and sore throated.

"Draco?" Harry coughed as he began to wake up.

"Good morning, my love." Draco stood facing the window, tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Harry stood up and looked out the window. "Why?" He asked.

"They captured Ronald last night." Draco's voice felt raw.

Harry coughed violently. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"The rebellion is all but over, they don't need us anymore, they have nobody left to threaten. They've won." Draco said.

"Oh," Harry sighed. And what more could he say. "What about Ginny and Neville?" He asked, as he walked to the window, enduring another coughing fit.

The sun had started to rise, and bathe their cell and the open field in a warm gold and red glow.

"I love you, Draco. " harry felt he had to say it, tears falling, it hadn't been said in years.

Draco nodded, "I love you too, Harry." He coughed again.

"I wish I could kiss you again, one last time." Harry said absently.

Draco couldn't help but smile as lines from his favorite book replayed n his head.

He put his hand in the gap between their wall and their window, 'palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss,' He thought.

Harry smiled wistfully as he placed his hand against Draco's.

Draco felt himself lean back against the wall, sliding down, Harry's hand held firmly in his own.

Harry mimickedDraco's actions as he slid down beside him, both leaning against the thick wall that divided them.

"Goodnight my love." Draco said before the world turned black and the warmth faded away.


End file.
